Reversal of Fortune
by ngcskate
Summary: This an experiment. I've never written PS fic and this is a story I had been playing with for other characters. It's not really an AU story, but Balki is a bit more mature than on the TV series and there won't be as many issues with the English language for him. Larry will probably end up being as he usually is on the show. Feedback would be wonderful and will help as
1. Chapter 1

Balki slumped on the bench outside the courtroom, his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that his life had come to this. Fighting it out in front of strangers for custody of his daughter. He raised his head slightly as the court warden ushered Maylea into the large room. Her eyes met his and he gave her an encouraging smile that disappeared as soon as the door closed behind her.

"How is she doing, Cousin Larry?"

Larry smiled at the familiar endearment that Balki had bestowed on him when he first moved to the United States. He circled his arms around his cousin as he exited the waiting room, pulling him close and giving him an enormous hug.

"She's scared, confused, sad. She's too young for all of this, Balki."

Balki sighed. "I know this, but it can't be helped. I never wanted this to happen." Who could have ever imagined that his fairytale marriage would end up this way? With him and his beautiful wife fighting, divorcing and battling for the love of their only child? "I wish they'd let me see her."

"You know you can't. They don't want you or her mother trying to force any opinions on her."

Her mother. Balki snorted. What a load of babasticki! She hadn't been much of a mother to Maylea in recent times. What kind of mother would verbally abuse her child – in public and in private? What kind of mother would spew hatred about her child's father – in front of the child? What kind of mother would beat her child – but only where no bruises would show? No, Chelsie might have been a good mother once, but something had happened to her and Balki was determined that she would never see Maylea again.


	2. Chapter 2

Balki had loved Chelsie…once.

They had met at one of those Chicago parties where the only reason you go is to be seen. If you wanted to advance in business anywhere in this city you made sure you attended every party you were invited to. The more connections you made, the better. Balki had no interest in attending the party. He'd been doing alright at the office he'd recently been hired at, but Cousin Larry always wanted to be one step above, no matter how successful he was. Balki grinned to himself as he wandered around the large room. Let Larry mingle. He was happy where he was and didn't care if he met someone to help him climb the ladder. He'd hang out and enjoy the evening.

He'd first seen her across the room, a blonde goddess surrounded by men. Some were asking her to dance, some were bringing her drinks, and most were just fawning over her and hoping she would pay attention to them. Even though he thought she was beautiful, Balki stayed right where he was. A beautiful woman that commanded that much attention would never be interested in him and his boring life. He was content to admire her from afar. Until, she showed up at his side and asked him how he was enjoying the party.

"Hello!" Balki extended his hand to her.

"You look familiar to me. Have we met?" The woman asked, as she looked down at his hand, gingerly putting her own hand into his palm, grasping lightly and giving his hand a shake before releasing it quickly.

"I don't think so."

"Weren't you on the cover of Newsweek or something?"

"Me? Of course not." Balki laughed. "Don't be ridiculous! You must have me mistaken with someone else."

"Hmm." She pondered. "How come I haven't seen you around the room before now?"

"I don't know. I came with my cousin. I just got a new job and don't know a lot of people there yet. I guess I've just been observing." Balki explained.

"Well, come on." She grabbed his arm and tugged him towards her. "Let's go meet some people."

"Wait a second!" Balki grinned as she spun around to face him. "What's your name?"

"What about you?" she challenged.

"My name is Balki Bartokomous. I'm what you'd call mid level management at Atkinson and Associates. I just started there."

"I like your accent, Balki Bartokomous." The blonde gave him a dazzling smile. "My name is Chelsie Glidden, I don't do anything, really. My daddy owns this building, so I get to enjoy the parties and meet all the people!"

She gave Balki another smile and took his arm. "Let's go circulate, Mr. mid-level management."

Their circulating led to Chelsie returning with him to his apartment after the party, which led to their getting together every weekend, which soon turned into seeing each other every day when Chelsie would make "unexpected" visits to Balki's office. This, of course, all led to Balki, who was head over heels in love, proposing to Chelsie after just six months.

Her parents were extremely happy that someone had finally managed to hold on to Chelsie for more than a month and had made a serious commitment with her. They liked Balki and her father soon offered him a position with his company. Balki's cousin wasn't as crazy about Chelsie, however. Larry didn't like her from the moment he met her, but couldn't put his finger on the reason why. It was difficult, but he held his tongue for Balki's sake. He was in love and he couldn't tell him who to give his heart to. Balki wouldn't listen or believe him anyway.

Balki had a few moments of doubt himself, but he put them down to Chelsie being a nervous bride to be. There were days when she would burst into his office and demand to know who a certain female was, only calming down when Balki assured her that the woman was someone's secretary or a client. When they were looking for places to live after they were married, Chelsie wanted the house of her dreams. If the real estate agent showed them something with features she didn't want, she would rant and rave until Balki took her aside and explained that not every house they looked at would be exactly what she wanted. Those moments were few and far between though and Balki pushed them aside and out of his memory, as their wedding date got closer.

One week before the wedding Chelsie was meeting Balki for lunch in his new office in her father's building.

"Who the hell is that?" Chelsie slammed the door and threw her coat at Balki.

"That's Lana, she's my secretary." Balki caught the coat, lifting it over the desk to avoid knocking his coffee over.

"Since when do you have a secretary?"

"Since your dad gave me a new job, remember?" Balki hung the chic black coat on the rack in the corner and tossed Chelsie a grin.

"He gave you Lana too?"

"No." Balki looked confused. "He gave me you. Lana just came with the job." As he moved to Chelsie, he pulled her close to him and gave her a hug. Chelsie pushed herself away and began pacing the room. "She's too pretty. I don't like her."

"Chels, she's just my secretary. It's no big thing."

"I'm going to talk to daddy, why do you need such a good looking secretary?"

"What?"

"You're mine Balki. I'm not sharing you with anyone."

"Chelsie, I love you. Did somebody say something? Don't you believe it because it's total baba…"

Chelsie cut his words short. "Enough of that stupid language! I don't want her in this office with you. Get rid of her."

"Chels, I…I can't just fire her. What the big deal is? I love you, you're going to be my wife."

"Just get rid of her. I never want to see her again." Chelsie peeked out the window in the door and locked it to make sure no one would bother them.

"Now, about the wedding…"


	3. Chapter 3

The wedding.

It had been a disaster almost from the start.

Looking back, Balki had to wonder how he missed all the signs of what Chelsie would become. He had been so blinded by his love for her that he had ignored her actions and passed them off as nervousness. He now knew how wrong he'd been.

It started with the guest list. Any female that Balki put on the guest list that wasn't directly related to him, Chelsie immediately crossed off. He insisted on inviting a few female friends that he had met when he first arrived in Chicago and Chelsie grudgingly relented. Later, when he called his friends to find out why they didn't come to the wedding, Balki found out she'd never mailed the invitations to them.

Then came the wedding party. Chelsie had no sisters, but she refused to allow anyone from Balki's family to stand up with them. "They don't know what American weddings are like." she'd argue. "They'll ruin the wedding.". She also didn't't want any of Larry's sisters to stand up with her. "They don't like me." she'd moan. Balki tried to convince her that his family loved her, but Chelsie wouldn't't listen. "They all hate me, your whole family!" she screamed. She finally chose some of her distant cousins, people she barely knew, as her attendants, convincing her father to fly them in so they would be there in time for the rehearsal lunch.

The couldn't decide on a cake. Balki wanted to make a traditional Myposian wedding cake, but Chelsie refused to try any of his native dishes. They found a baker that agreed to Chelsie's elaborate design but the cake almost didn't make it to the reception because the chef finally gave up. He told them Balki that he couldn't take the constant badgering phone calls and daily last minute changes to the design. Balki was able to find a bakery that finished the cake for them and delivered it to the reception hall just before they arrived. Chelsie was furious because she thought the cake looked nothing like her plans for it. Balki told her to be thankful they had a cake at all after her behaviour.

While the wedding itself went without a problem, the reception was another matter entirely. First, there was the cake, of course. She hated it so much she refused to pose for the traditional cutting the cake photos. Then, Chelsie was so embarrassed by his family that had travelled from Mypos. She barely spoke to them. When she met Balki's Mama Bartokomous, all Chelsie could to was fake a smile and grimace as she hugged her. Of course, Balki tried to sit with his family to visit and catch up, but every time he did, Chelsie would come over and drag him away to meet someone from her family. She would glare at him whenever he danced with someone else, even if it was a relation of his. She kept pulling him back to his chair at the head table and angrily exchanged words with him. Balki hated what was happening on this special day. He didn't want to argue with her, he could see people staring as Chelsie's shrill voice echoed through the room. He smiled and kissed her, agreeing to sit with her and dance with her, whatever it took to make her happy. Finally, the long day over, they left the hall to the sound of cheers and applause, but Balki swore he saw his mother shaking her head and brushing tears away with a napkin.

Balki's dream had been to take his bride to his birthplace of Mypos for their honeymoon, but Chelsie wanted nothing to do with that. She argued with him that he would have too many former girlfriends in Mypos and that his family would monopolize all their time. She had her heart set on going to Italy and her parents conveniently provided them with tickets there as a wedding present. Neither of them knew anyone in Italy and they wouldn't't be bothered, she had explained to him. "We will be alone, Balki. No family, just you and I for two weeks." Balki grudgingly agreed and they travelled to Italy a few days after the wedding.

Once they were there, the first few days and nights were amazing. They spent all their time in the hotel room; their only contact with the outside world was ordering room service. With Balki's undivided attention, Chelsie was once again the woman he had fallen in love with. Once they ventured out of the hotel to do some sightseeing however, Chelsie instantly accused Balki of staring at other women.

The first three years of their marriage progressed in much the same way. **Balki **tried to keep Chelsie happy by doing whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. They took trips often, bought a bigger house, and had the best cars. They spent all their time together. When Balki wasn't working he was with Chelsie or her family. Cousin Larry called him often and invited the couple to join him and Jennifer for dinner but Chelsie always found a reason to get out of it.

"Balki, she's turning you into a robot. You do everything she demands. It's insane!" Larry paced the living as Balki sat on the sofa.

"No, no cousin. It's not like that at all." Balki swivelled his head to watch his cousin traverse the small front room of his apartment.

"How many times have you been here to visit?" Larry stopped in front of his cousin to challenge him. "How many times have you just dropped in to visit Jennifer and I?"

"Eh…" Balki shrugged. "All the time I come over."

"All the time?"

"Sure, lots of times. I work close by."

"With her. How many times have you been here with her?"

Balki hung his head. "Never."

"What's she done to you, Balki?"

"She just…she wants…" Balki stammered.

"That's just it!" Larry sat down beside Balki and grabbed his shoulders. "Everything is her - what she wants, where she wants to go, who she wants to see."

"I love her, cousin." Balki replied, quietly.

"But what about you Balki? You're working all the time. You spend money like crazy. You go to all the ritzy parties. None of that ever mattered to you! You're changing into someone no one recognizes!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Where the hell have you been?" Chelsie greeted him at the front door with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face.

"At work." Balki muttered. "Someone needs to work to pay for this palace."

Chelsie paid no attention to his slightly veiled insult. "What keeps you there so long? You didn't use to work such long hours."

"I have projects." Balki explained. "Things I can't pass around to other people. Things that need to get done."

"Well, you have a project here now. You finally got your way." Chelsie sat primly on the edge of the sofa in the living room and glared at Balki.

"What are you talking about?" Balki stared at his wife in confusion. "What project?"

"I'm pregnant!" Chelsie screeched.

"I…I…I…but that's…that's…wonderful!" Balki dropped to his knees and placed his hands on her stomach. "How long?"

"Two months. Why didn't you listen to me? I don't want a baby." Chelsie complained as she pushed Balki's hands away from her.

"But sweetheart, we'll finally be a real family." Balki tried to draw her into his arms again, but Chelsie squirmed away.

"I'll be all out of shape. I'll get fat and ugly. You won't want anything to do with me."

"Oh po po! I love you, Chels. You won't be ugly to me, not ever." Balki sat beside her and turned her face to his. "Why won't you believe me when I tell you how much I love you?"

"If you loved me you wouldn't have gotten me knocked up!"

"I don't even know that that means!" Balki wondered how, as they screamed insults at each other, such a happy event could turn into yet another fight.

"You probably put holes in all of them, or something. You've always wanted me to have a kid."

Balki stared at her in disbelief. "Because I want us to be a family."

"No. You want me out of the way, home with a baby, so you can sleep with your secretary!" Chelsie slapped his face and ran out of the room.

"Cousins?" Balki burst into Larry's apartment, excited to share his news with Larry and Jennifer. "Cousin Larry? Jennifer?"

"Out here on the balcony, Balki." Jennifer called. "Grab a drink and come on out."

Balki stopped to rummage through the refrigerator, grabbing a soda for himself and a few extra for his cousins.

"You seem pretty happy." Jennifer beamed at him as he stepped out on the balcony."

"I have big news, cousins!" Balki yelled, happily.

"Alone again, I see." Larry frowned at the sight of his cousin. "The big news not big enough for Chelsie to join you?"

Balki sat down across from Larry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Please don't Cousin Larry. Please be happy for me."

Larry caught the slip of Balki's tongue, but kept his mouth shut. He could easily be happy for his cousin, it was his cousins wife that he had a problem with.

"I'm sorry, Balki. I didn't mean to be rude." Larry clasped Balki's hand and forced a smile. "What's the big news?"

Balki tried to suppress his grin, tried to make them guess his secret, but he just couldn't do it. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

"Why, that's wonderful news, Balki." Jennifer got up and wrapped him in a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"A father?" Larry couldn't help the genuine smile that came to his lips. He couldn't think of anyone that would be a better father than his cousin. Maybe a child would bring back his once childlike character that was so joyful and free. So…Balki. "Congratulations, Balki! How is Chelsie doing?"

"Eh…" Balki shrugged and averted his gaze. "She's good, she's okay."

Larry frowned again. "Is she happy?"

Balki smiled, but Larry could see the unhappiness behind it. "Of course she is, don't be ridiculous."

Larry and Jennifer exchanged glances. "We're really happy for you, Balki. I can't wait to meet her or him!" Jennifer enthused.

"Jennifer's right." Larry leaned forward and hugged his cousin. "We're thrilled for you buddy. You will be a great father."

The months leading to their first child's birth seemed like the longest ones of Balki's life. Chelsie constantly complained about her weight gain (which wasn't a whole lot), Balki's lack of interest in her (which was a lie, he thought she looked more beautiful than ever), his long working hours (which were unavoidable). She also became even more demanding than she had been before, something that Balki didn't think was possible. He tried to cater to her every whim – running out in the middle of the night to buy her food cravings, buying her things to make her comfortable, traveling when he had time and while she still could, redecorating the entire house - including the nursery, even though Chelsie didn't want to bother with a special room for the baby.

In addition to her almost constant complaining and impossible demands, Chelsie tried to harm herself several times during the pregnancy. She went for a couple of weeks refusing to eat, claiming morning sickness that wouldn't allow her to keep anything down; and then made an attempt at slashing her wrists, landing her in the hospital for observation. Upon her release, Chelsie promptly swallowed a bottle of over the counter pills as soon as Balki left for work, only to be quickly discovered when he returned home to retrieve his forgotten briefcase. She ended up in the hospital, again being held for several weeks for observation and therapy. This time, once she got home she promised to behave, insisting that she was fine and that Balki should return to work. He did so reluctantly, hoping that she would settle into the fact that she was loved and needed, that she had to keep healthy and take care of herself for the baby. His heart sank when, two days later, he got the call that she had fallen down the basement stairs and was being rushed to the hospital.

"What happened?" Balki rushed into the hospital room, gently setting the bouquet of flowers he carried on the nearest table and joining Chelsie at the side of her bed.

"She fell, Balki." Her mother stated, simply. "Thank goodness I came to visit with her, who knows how long she might have lain there."

Balki sighed as he pulled a chair close to Chelsie's bedside, knowing that had been a not so subtle dig at his job and recent tendency to work overtime. He tenderly pushed a strand of hair from his wifes eye and kissed her cheek.

"Where's her doctor? Has he been to see her yet?"

"He'll be coming in shortly to talk to you. Let's go get a coffee and leave these two alone." Chelsie's father murmured, ushering his wife out the door.

"What did you do? Why were you going in the basement?"

"I don't want to be pregnant, Balki. I don't want this baby."

Balki stared at her in stunned silence. She couldn't possibly be willing to kill herself just to get rid of the baby. Surely there was more to all this. The doctor's entrance saved Balki from having to think of a reply to Chelsie's shocking statement. He listened carefully as the doctor assured him that his wife was fine, nothing was broken and she should be able to return home in just a few days.

"What about the baby?"

"The tests we've run so far show no damage to the baby. We do have to run a few more to be sure."

Balki looked at Chelsie and noticed the tears running down her cheeks. Her mouth twisted into a frustrated grimace and as she started to sob loudly, the doctor confused her anger for sadness.

"Everything should be just fine, Mrs. Bartokomous, we'll know for sure in a day or two."

As soon as the doctor left the room, Balki jumped to his feet. "You try to kill yourself? Again? You no fall down the stairs, did you?" His anger flared into an explosion of Myposian curse words as he paced.

"I don't want to die, Balki. Honest. But I'm not going to be a good mother. I want this thing out of me. I hate it!" Chelsie shrilled.

"Why can't you stop thinking of yourself for one minute and think about your family? Your child that you are carrying, your husband that loves you?"

"You don't love me." Chelsie sobbed.

"I do. Chelsie, I love you with all my heart. And you're carrying our baby, our precious child, so please, please, stop this craziness and let us be a family."

"I can't Balki. I hate feeling like this, feeling that thing inside me…"

Balki sat back down beside her and gently pressed his hand to her stomach. He could feel the small, but insistent, movements of their child, testing the limits of its surroundings.

"That's our child, Chels, our little baby." Balki felt tears spring to his eyes. He couldn't believe how amazing this felt. The first physical confirmation that he was going to be a father.

"You love this kid more than you love me." Chelsie snorted, swatting a hand at her stomach.

"I love you, what do I need to do to prove it to you? Tell me." Balki took her hand in his and kissed it. "Whatever it is, I will do it for you."

"Stay with me. Don't go back to work."

Balki stared at his sobbing wife in shocked silence. He needed to work to pay off all the extravagant things she had demanded during their marriage. They had a huge mortgage, the cars, and the trips; and soon, there would be the baby to cater to. There was no way he could afford to stay home. "Baby, I…"

"I knew it!" Chelsie exploded, roughly yanking her hand away from him. "If it's not the damn baby, it's your job! I'm never first with you!"

Balki jumped, startled by her outburst. "I'll think of something, I promise." He brushed his hand over her forehead, smoothing her hair down. "I'll stay home with you."

Balki talked with Chelsie's father and they both agreed that for the sake of her health, Balki needed to be home with her, at least for the duration of the pregnancy, if not longer. He set up a more elaborate office in a room off their bedroom and brought what work he could home. Whenever Chelsie was asleep or out with her mother he worked there, trying to keep on top of everything.

Chelsie began to relax with Balki home and she even seemed to be settling into the fact that she would soon be a mother. Balki was surprised one afternoon when she returned home anxious to show him the wardrobe of baby clothes she and her mother had purchased. She started to discuss baby names with him and even ventured into the nursery, commending Balki and Larry for their hard work on it.

The day of the birth came when Balki was, unfortunately, out of the house on a business call. He met Chelsie at the hospital as she was being taken into the delivery room. He tossed his suit jacket aside to don the scrubs the nurse handed him.

"Balki, it hurts so much, why weren't you there?" Chelsie screamed.

"I'm sorry baby, I had to make that meeting. I'm so sorry!" Balki leaned over to place a tender kiss on her forehead. "I'm here now, I'm not leaving. You can't get rid of Balki now."

Chelsie was in too much pain to argue anymore with him so she gratefully allowed Balki to cheer her through the long labour process, offering encouraging words and tending to her needs for ice chips or glasses of water. Finally, it was almost time for their baby to arrive.

"Push, Chels, you're doing so good!"

"This is all your fault!" Chelsie panted. "I didn't want this! It hurts too much!"

"One more push, hun, that's it! You can do it!"

Chelsie screamed as she almost fully sat up, pushing with all her might. Balki let out a delighted yell and hugged her tight as she tried to collapse back onto the bed.

"We have a baby. We're a family!"

"What is it?" Chelsie huffed, exhausted.

"It's a girl, honey, a beautiful baby girl."

Chelsie smiled weakly. "Let me see her." After she had come to terms with the fact that she would be a mother, she had secretly hoped she would have a little girl that she could spoil. A pretty little girl that she could dress in beautiful clothes and fancy shoes. Her daughter, with cascading blonde hair that she could brush into waves of endless curls. "I want to see our little girl."

Balki could barely wait for the nurse to wrap the baby in a blanket before he lifted his daughter into his arms for the first time. He gazed down his daughter, wonder shining in his eyes.

"Hello, my baby girl. Welcome to the world." he whispered as he nuzzled her tiny cheek with his.

"Let me see her!" Chelsie demanded again, louder this time.

Balki twisted and awkwardly held the infant closer to Chelsie. She folded the swaddling blankets back and tried to hide her disappointment as she took in the infant's mess of black hair and the almond shaped brown eyes of her father.

"Oh. She looks like you."


End file.
